Kau Harus Menjawab, Hime!
by Kiyu desu
Summary: "Aku menginginkanmu, onna. Jadilah milikku." Nah, apa yang akan kau jawab?


**Disclaimer:** Bleach punya Tite Kubo, jeez…

**Warning:** AU, entah OoC atau tidak tapi sepertinya OoC, abal, aneh, ancur. Not like it? Don't read it.

**Kau Harus Menjawab, Hime!**

"Aku menginginkanmu, onna. Jadilah milikku."

"E-eh?"

Apa yang akan ia jawab?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime memutar kembali ingatannya ke beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat itu ia sedang asik-asiknya membaca buku yang dipinjamkan Rukia-san padanya. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja, pintu geser kelas gadis berambut orange itu dibuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda tampan bermata emerald dengan rambut ebony dan berkulit pucat dari kelas sebelah; dia adalah Idola para cewek disekolah. Namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer dan dia adalah cowok impian dari happy-go-lucky-girl ini.

Orihime bertanya dalam hati, 'Ngapain dia kesini? Padahal setauku dia ga punya teman atau kenalan dikelas ini. Atau mungkin ada, ya?'

Dan tidak disangka-sangka bahkan sama peramal terkemuka pun, siswa keren itu berjalan masuk dengan anggun dan cool-nya yang bikin cewek dikelasnya pada berteriak histeris, menuju tempat duduk Orihime Inoue ini berada—menuju kearahnya.

Tapi, perempuan yang dipanggil Hime ini tidak ingin ge-er dulu. Siapa tau dia bukan menuju kearahnya. Siapa tau dia hendak menyapa seseorang yang berada disebelahnya atau dibelakangnya, tapi tidak mungkin menuju seseorang yang berada didepannya, karena memang tidak orang yang duduk didepannya dan Hime lah siswi yang duduk paling depan, plus saat ini tidak ada seorangpun yang berada didepan gadis ceria ini. Dari pada itu, ia ingin sekali berteriak iri pada siapa-saja-orang-yang-akan-didatangi oleh Schiffer-sama tersebut.

Dan untuk kejutan terbesar Orihime sepanjang masa, THE Schiffer-sama ternyata berhenti dihadapannya! Hime mulai panik, tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dalam pikirannya terus terulang mantra: 'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Ulquiorra Sang Pangeran Sekolah menatap gadis berpostur ehem-seksi-ehem ini dengan tatapan aneh, Orihime bahkam tidak mengerti dengan tatapan yang diberiakannya itu, kedua bola mata berwarna hijau itu seperti menghipnotisnya hingga Hime tidak bisa berkata apapun. Perempuan ini hanya terdiam—cengo lebih tepatnya. Ia merasa gugup menatap mata hijau itu, wajah pucat itu, dan bibir itu. Sial! Hime mulai drooling!

'Sadar Hime! Sadar!' gadis ini berteriak dalam pikiran. Sungguh, ia sangat sulit untuk mempercayai ini: Ulquiorra Schiffer, cowok yang ia suka mulai dari SMP—ya, mulai SMP, karena mereka satu SMP dan sekarang satu SMA, sungguh takdir yang indah—datang kehadapannya dan menatapnya. Ini sangat tidak bisa dipercaya. Tapi, yang menjadi pertanyaanya: Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Berdiri dihadapan Orihime, menatapnya, apa ia akan mengatakan sesuatu padamnya? Namun, dari tadi ia hanya diam dan menatap gadis ini dengan tajam—tapi bukan tatapan tajam karena kesal atau sejenisnya, tapi tatapan… entahlah, Hime sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti.

Saat ia hendak membuka mulutnya, Hime mulai gemetaran. Mantra yang tadi ia ucapkan dalam pikiran kini ia mainkan lagi: 'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Dan seketika Gunung Anak dan Ibu Krakatau meletus dikepala Hime, hingga asapnya menutupi otaknya, membuat kepalanya berdenyut tidak karuan dan jantung rasanya mau keluar dari kerongkongan. Ini benar-benar gila! Ulquiorra—THE Schiffer-sama, mengatakan seperti itu dihadapan Hime, ditujukan untuk gadis ini, dan dengan nada yang—ah, ya ampun, ia bahkan sulit untuk bernapas—LEMBUT for her brother's grave's sake!

Orihime tak mampu berkata-kata, hanya: "E-eh?" yang keluar dari mulutnya. Cepat, cepat! Otaknya mulai mengaktifkan seluruh sel yang tadi sempat mati akibat perkataan dari THE Schiffer-sama. Tunggu dulu, otak gadis ini masih memproses ucapannya tadi: "Aku menginginkanmu, onna. Jadilah milikku." Itulah yang ia katakan. Tunggu, tunggu sebentar lagi… Hime mulai berpikir lagi, otaknya ia jernihkan dulu. Dan Hime mulai berpikir: 'Mungkin ini hanya mimpi!' lalu Hime dengan sangat konyolnya mencubit pipinya dengan keras hingga gadis ini merintih kesakitan, "Aduh!" tapi untungnya Ulquiorra tidak memandangnya aneh karena berbuat seperti itu. Malahan si otoko terlihat terhibur dengan aksi yang si onna buat—eh? Tunggu! Te-te-terhibur?

Orihime mencubit pipinys lagi dan terasa lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya. Berarti ini bukan mimpi, kan? Lalu… kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Apa mungkin ia sudah gila? Atau ia sedang berkhayal? Hei, ini sungguh tidak masuk akal, bukan? Orihime Inoue, gadis sebatang kara namun selalu ceria, gadis yang biasa-biasa saja seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya tetapi memiliki selera masakan yang aneh, ditembak oleh THE Ulquiorra Schiffer-sama, disini, dikelas ini! Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Mungkin ini hanya film dokumenter sekolah busuk yang melibatkan aktor utama—Ulquiorra—menembak seorang gadis dengan sangat random-nya seperti yang dituliskan dinaskah cerita, lalu nanti ada orang yang bertitel-kan 'Sutradara' bilang: "Cut, Cut!". Hime menggelengkan kepala, itu tidak mungkin! 'Kau terlalu banyak nonton sinetron, Hime!' omel Hime dalam hati. Dan sekali lagi Ulquiorra memandang si onna dengan pandangan terhibur.

Hmm, kalau bukan syuting film dokumenter sekolah busuk, berarti apa dong? Atau mungkin 'Princess' ini masuk acara TV 'Gotcha deh!'. Ya, mungkin saja, kan? Pasti ini perbuatan salah satu atau seluruh temannya yang meminta crew 'Gotcha deh!' untuk mengerjai Hime karena ia berulang tahun hari ini. But hey! Ini bukan tanggal 3 September, jadi hari ini bukan hari ulang tahun Hime. Dan lagi, Hime berpikir mana mungkin Schiffer-kun mau membantu temannya untuk mengerjainya, kan? Lagian Ulquiorra bukan tipe orang yang suka membatu apalagi dalam acara mengerjai seseorang. Orihime menggelengkan kepala, lagi, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali. Ulquiorra memandangnya lagi dengan ketertarikan karena kelakuan si onna yang menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali entah karena apa.

Lalu, asumsi lain masuk dalam otak Hime yang sedang konslet itu. Mungkin ini adalah ulah Tatsuki! Yap, karena Tatsuki yang paling tau seberapa besarnya Hime menyukai si Kalong itu. Mungkin… hmm, terlalu banyak kata mungkin disini, tapi ya sudahlah! Sekali lagi, mungkin Ulquiorra yang berada didepan perempuan ini bukan Ulquiorra yang asli, mungkin dia adalah Tatsuki yang memakai lensa emerald, memakai wig, dan mengecat kulitnya dengan cat tembok supaya putih banget seperti Ulquiorra yang asli. Tapiiii -lagi- Hime melirik kesamping kanan dan ternyata Tatsuki ada disana dengan tampang sama cengo-nya dengan Hime. Mungkin dia juga terkejut seperti gadis bermotto-kan 'Tidak ada paste bean, tidak enak' ini. Dan juga, ini bukan tanggal 1 April untuk merayakan April Fool, berarti ini bukan saatnya Tatsuki mengerjai Hime habis-habisan dengan menyamar sebagai Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Jadi… apa mungkin ini nyata? Bukan ilusi? Mungkin juga seseorang menggunakan genjutsu pada Hime… ya! Siapa tau saja! Tapi… tidak ada Aizen atau Itachi Uchiha disini yang bisa bikin ilusi untuknya, lagian ini fic AU, jadi tidak seperti di Bleach asli dan juga ini bukan di fandom Naruto dimana ada Itachi Uchiha, kecuali ini adalah crossover—tapi ini bukan!

Si onna berpikir sangat keras. Ia kerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk berpikir logis. 'Ayo kau harus cepat berpikir, Hime!'

Lalu, ada suara yang sangat indah seperti suara yang datang dari surga memanggilnya, "Onna?" Schiffer-sama memanggil, HIME! Meskipun dengan nama panggilan yang aneh: 'Onna', bukannya Orihime Inoue sudah jelas adalah 'Perempuan'? Ah, peduli setan, yang penting dia memanggilnya, kan?

Hime menoleh padanya—tapi tidak bilang apa-apa. Ia terlalu terpana dengan suara berat indah dari Ulquiorra.

'I-ini nyata? Ini beneran nyata? Te-te-ternyata orang yang berada didepanku ini adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer asli!' Rasanya gadis ini ingin sekali berteriak dalam euphoria!

Ulquiorra menatapnya, yah memang dia dari tadi menatap si onna ini, "Aku menginginkanmu, onna. Jadilah milikku," ia mengulang perkataannya lagi.

Nah, sekarang apa yang akan ia jawab?

**TBC**

**A/N:** apa yang akan Hime jawab? Atau lebih tepatnya Bagaimana Hime akan menjawab?

Hoa, hoa, ini fic pertama-ku di fandom bleach, mohon bantuannya, minna-san! #bow

Wehehe, Review plis?

* * *

><p><strong>P.S:<strong> maap ini fic kurombak ulang jadi third pov

maap kalo jadi aneh


End file.
